Addicted
by CullenSweetheart
Summary: Singing Superstar Edward Cullen is married to the love of his life, Bella. His first Head-Lining World Tour proves to be too much and he falls victim to the stigma of drugs and rock and roll. Will his dabble in that world end up costing him the one thing he swore he'd never hurt? Enjoy this one-shot from me to you! A little bit of lemony love included free of charge!


*****STEPHENIE MEYER IS STILL THE OWNER OF TWILIGHT BUT I REALLY JUST WANT TO OWN EDWARD*****

**A/N: I'm back with this little one shot that popped into my perverted mind just recently! The inspiration for this one comes from the song "Addicted" by Saving Abel. No copyright infringement intended for anything. All aboard!**

EPOV

"Jazz, how much longer man?" I was ready to go on stage and the longer I waited the more I lost my nerve. Tonight I was in our hometown of Seattle. The tour had been rough as hell and this was our last stop. It was also my last chance to save my marriage. Bella and I had tried everything and it seemed like the more we tried, the further apart we drove each other.

"Five minutes Edward." Jasper came in and handed me a bottle of water.

"Is she here?" I had to ask. I had invited Bella to come to the show tonight for a specific reason. Whether she would come or not I had no clue. I hoped she would.

"She is. Alice just texted me and said Bella just arrived. They are taking their seats now." He touched me on the shoulder. "This will work Edward. You and Bella are meant to be. You've just been going through a rough patch." He was right. It was a rough patch I myself had created. It was stupid and reckless and almost cost me everything. Hell, it may have cost me everything. But the fact that Bella was here tonight, that she actually came, gave me a glimmer of hope. I could work with that.

"Ok man. Let's fucking do this." It was now or never and I had a job to do tonight where failure was not an option.

_Six months earlier_

BPOV

I could hardly contain my excitement. Edward was waiting for me at the hotel here in London. I hadn't seen him in two entire months. The tour he and the band had been on was in full swing and worldwide. Usually I went with him on tour, but this time I stayed home so I could finish up my last semester of school.

My husband was Edward Cullen. He was an international superstar with a velvet voice that had panties melting all over the world. He was on his first head lining world tour and making millions. To watch Edward perform was something I treasured. We had been high school sweethearts and after our first year in college, Edward got his big break and from there his fame sky rocketed into what it is today. He has legions of fans everywhere, Cullen Crazies they were called. Some people have asked me how I felt about women throwing themselves at Edward so much. I mean, my husband is extremely fine, absolutely adorable, sexy and fuckhot all in one. Couple that with the aforementioned panty melting voice and well, you get my point. It never bothered me that much. I trusted Edward with every fiber of my being.

When I finally arrived at the hotel I was ushered to his room quickly and quietly. It was still early, so I knew after playing late last night he would still be asleep. I made my way into his suite and put my bags down in the living area. The bedroom door was slightly ajar so I poked my head in and saw him lying there in bed on his stomach. The sheet was only covering up to the very top of his delectable ass and I had to contain the moan that threatened to come out of my mouth. I was craving my husband in a bad way. It had been too long.

I quickly discarded my clothes and slipped into bed beside him. He was so warm. I snuggled up against him as closely as I could and just inhaled him. His scent was always so amazing. Suddenly I noticed something was different. Edward didn't smell like Edward. I moved up so I could run my fingers through his sex hair and was assaulted by the smell again. Right away, I knew what it was. Marijuana was hard to miss. Edward reeked of it. How could that be though? Edward was 100% anti-drugs. He hated the stigma that musicians were saddled with. Everyone assumed that when you were a musician, you were automatically a drug addict. Edward had never done drugs a day in his life. Apparently until now. I was becoming angrier by the second.

"Edward! Wake up." I roughly pushed his back and he jerked his head up and gave me the nastiest look I had ever seen. His eyes were bright red and bloodshot, which made the green stand out even more. After a few seconds, recognition dawned in his features.

"Bella? Baby! You're here!" He flipped over and tried to pull me into his arms but I pushed him back. "What the fuck Bella?"

"Do you want to fucking explain to me why you look and smell higher than a fucking kite Edward?" All of a sudden it was like a lightning bolt hit him. His face told me all I needed to know.

"Oh fuck Bella, I can explain. Please baby, just let me hold you first. I've missed you so much." He reached for me and my resolve shook a bit. Reluctantly I moved toward him and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed me softly a couple times, but I couldn't stand the way he smelled. I pushed away and sat on the side of the bed.

"What's going on Edward? You've been smoking marijuana haven't you?"

"Look, it was just last night. Just one time. Christ, I was missing you like crazy, I was stressing out about the fucking tour, its been pure hell Bella. One of the roadies had some so I smoked a joint with him."

"But you are so against drugs Edward. I don't get it. Is that all you've done?" By the look on his face, he didn't even have to answer that question. I felt my world crumbling down. My husband had been hiding things from me. All the trust I had in him had now vanished in the blink of an eye.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do Bella? You have no fucking idea how much pressure I'm under. So what if I find some things to help dull the ache and make things easier for me to handle? I'm out there night after fucking night busting my balls, singing my goddamned heart out so we can have a good life. You don't mind those diamonds on your hands, around your neck, in your ears, around your wrists, do you? I don't remember you saying no to the fucking Vanquish I bought you either. So don't sit there and play Holier than Thou Bella with me." He got up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door hard. I was speechless. Edward had never talked to me like that. I didn't even know this guy.

"Cullen, get your fucking ass out here now. We aren't finished talking." I was banging on the door and yelling. Suddenly the door flew open and a very angry Edward was staring down at me. The feral look in his eyes scared the shit out of me. I had never been anything close to scared of Edward. He was the gentlest, most docile person I knew, especially where I was concerned.

"You will NEVER speak to me in that manner again ISABELLA. Is that perfectly fucking clear?" He had reached out and grabbed my wrist and pushed me back toward the bed. I couldn't hold my tears in any more.

"I'm going bbback hhhome Ed….waarrd." I could barely talk and was shaking like a leaf. Edward was standing by the bathroom door with his hands on his hips. I had to know what else he had been taking. For him to act this way, it was more than smoking a joint once. Taking a deep breath, I managed to stop sobbing and caught my breath. I stood up and squared my shoulders as I walked to stand in front of my husband.

"Tell me right now Edward. What else are you on?" He said nothing at all, instead he only stared directly into my eyes for a long time. I gave him an ultimatum. "Look, either you tell me what other drugs you are currently taking or have taken or we're done. I told you once a long time ago Edward, drugs are a zero tolerance with me. I thought they were with you too."

"Have a nice trip home."

My world stopped. I felt as if I was floating somewhere above the scene and watching it unfold, powerless to stop it. My marriage was over. Edward had chosen a high over me. I didn't think I could ever recover from this. Choices had been made and I had to start dealing with them immediately. With as much dignity as I could muster, I walked out of that room, grabbed my things and was on a plane back to Seattle and out of Edward Cullen's life.

Over the next several months, Edward and I talked quite a bit. We Skyped a lot and sent emails and texts. He finally admitted to me that the morning I had arrived, he was on the third day of a nonstop high. He was very agitated and feeling like shit. He had been smoking joints, popping pills, and had tried his first lines of cocaine just hours before I arrived. To say I was shocked was an understatement. We were able to talk through the reasons he had turned to drugs and he had entered a treatment facility. Edward felt awful about the way he had treated me. I was honest with him when I told him I didn't know if I could ever trust him again and furthermore, I wasn't sure I still wanted to be married to him. He said he accepted my wishes but loved me with all his heart and vowed to make it up to me.

During one of our conversations, we got to talking about high school. We were so in love back then. Just his touch would give me chills. We were each other's first everything and all I had ever known was Edward Cullen.

"Bella, baby I miss touching you so much. I miss your beautiful eyes looking into my own. I miss watching you come undone underneath me and feeling your wet heat squeezing my big cock. God I miss how you taste Sweetheart. I miss running my tongue around your slick pussy and tasting your essence for hours afterwards. I miss that hot little mouth taking my cock all the way in, and Bella I miss the sounds you make when I'm fingering you and when you come, I miss you screaming my name."

"Oh God Edward, you have to stop talking to me like that. I know what you are doing. You are trying to distract me with that fuckhot voice." Damn he was good and I was horny as hell. He was also 3000 miles away.

"Sweetheart, will you please come to the last show in Seattle? I've been working on something especially for you that I want to sing. Please? I know we have a long way to go baby, but I feel like we've made good progress these last few weeks. Baby girl, I'm clean now and I will stay clean. Please sweetheart? I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. The way I treated you was deplorable. I know I don't deserve you. Fuck Bella, you're like the air I breathe. I can't breathe without you baby."

"I'll think about it Edward. Ok? That's all I can give you right now." God I wanted to tell him I forgive him and forget it all happened. But I can't do that.

"That's all I ask Darling. Stay safe Bella. I love you." And he was gone. Next Saturday night was the Seattle concert and the end of his world tour. He would have a few months off until the new tour started up. I had to decide what I was going to do.

_Present Day-Seattle, WA_

EPOV

"Hey Seattle! I'm home!" I screamed out to the crowd and the response was deafening. There was nothing like playing for the hometown audience. I scanned down into the VIP section and found her. My beautiful wife. God she looked amazing. I blew her a kiss and winked at her. As if on cue, she blushed like she always does. Fuck yeah. _Alright Cullen, it's now or never._ We started our first set and with each song I felt myself relaxing more and more. Before I knew it, the time was upon us. I was going to sing my new song, which I had written specifically for Bella during the last few months since we've been apart.

"Thank you all so much for the love you've shown us tonight. Right now though, if you'll indulge me something, I'd like to ask my beautiful wife Bella to join me here on stage." I looked down at Bella as the security guards moved to surround her so she could come up to the stage. The look on her face was priceless. If I thought she blushed before, she was cherry red now. I walked over to the side of the stage where they lifted her up to step on. She was wearing a short, tight black skirt with a blue peasant blouse and black fuck me heels. I took her by the hand and brought her to me and kissed her softly. The crowd went wild.

"Bella, sweetheart, you look so fucking hot." I said into the microphone as I took her hand and pirouetted her around. She smiled widely and gently hit me on the arm. Grabbing her hand I led her to center stage where they had set up a stool for her to sit on.

"Come here baby, sit down here for me." I patted the stool and helped her up. When she crossed her legs I was still facing her. I took just a minute to look her up and down and discreetly adjust my now prominent erection away from the eyes of the crowd. I had put the microphone back on the mic stand so I knew nobody would hear me when I spoke to her.

"Fuck Bella, just seeing you has me hard as a rock." I stepped right in front of her and kissed her hard while I pressed my pelvis against her crossed legs. I heard her moan and knew I had her. She uncrossed her legs and pulled me against her as she wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hands thru the hair at the nape of my neck. The crowd was electric and the more we kissed, the louder they got. Thankfully the noise brought us out of our impromptu make out session in front of thousands of people. I stepped away from her shaking my head. Turning around to the crowd I grabbed the microphone. Damn I was glad my T shirt covered my crotch.

"Sorry about that folks. See, it's been several months since Bella and I have seen each other. I had to do that." More screams from the crowd. "I'll be honest with all of you. I'm sure you've all read the tabloids and heard the stories of my drug addiction. The last six months have been the worst of my entire life. I screwed up folks. I hurt this beautiful woman more than I care to say, I let down my family, my friends, and all of you. I don't deserve Bella in my life, but she's all I've ever known. We've grown up together. When I lost Bella, rather when I pushed Bella away in a hotel room in London, I was fucked up. That day I woke up. I realized that nothing was more important than her. I started writing a song for Bella about how I was feeling. I'd like to sing that tonight for the first time in public." I turned back to Bella and spoke directly to her. "Sweetheart, this is for you. I love you more than my own life."

The music started and I moved to stand beside Bella, taking her hand as I sang.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sounds you make _

_With every breath you take_

_It's not like anything_

_When you're loving me_

_Oh girl let's take it slow_

_So as for you well you know_

_Where to go_

_I wanna take my love and hate you til the end_

_It's not like you to turn away_

_From all the bullshit I can't take_

_It's not like me to walk away_

As I was singing, I was walking around Bella as close as I could get to her. I sang each word looking directly into her eyes. I wanted her to know how much I missed her and how much I loved her.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's not like anything _

_When you're loving me_

_I know when it's gettin' rough_

_All the times we spend_

_When we try to make_

_This love something better than_

_Just making love again_

_It's not like you to turn away_

_All the bullshit I can't take_

_Just when I think I can walk away_

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take _

_It's not like anything_

_When you're loving me_

_How can I make it through_

_All the things you do_

_There's just gotta be more to you and me_

Before I sang the last chorus, I pulled Bella down from the stool and kneeled at her feet.

_I'm so addicted to_

_All the things you do_

_When you're going down on me_

_In between the sheets_

_Or the sounds you make_

_With every breath you take_

_It's not like anything_

_I'm so addicted to you_

_Addicted to you_

_Addicted to you_

The music ended and I put my heart and soul into the last verse. I felt tears running down my face as I stared up into Bella's tearful eyes. She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around my neck, sobbing into my chest. I threw the microphone down and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her flush against me. Both of us were sobbing and telling each other how much we were feeling at that moment. The crowd was louder than ever and everyone was clapping and yelling out their love wishes to us. It was absolutely surreal.

"Come on sweetheart. We've got somewhere we need to be." I stood and brought Bella with me. Grabbing the microphone again, I thanked the audience for coming tonight and for letting me serenade my bride. Bella and I left the stage wrapped around each other. Once we made it backstage I turned to her and cupped her face in my hands.

"Thank you so much for coming tonight Bella. I know you didn't have to." I kissed her nose.

"I've missed you Edward. I've missed us. God baby, I want you so bad right now, but I'm still hurting. Do you know how much you hurt me Edward? I mean, REALLY hurt me?"

"Yes, I do. I broke your trust in me. Trust we had been building all our lives that will take the rest of my life to earn back. But Bella, until my last breath, I will earn that trust again. Look Sweetheart, I fell into the stigma I hate so much. I was lonely, stressed, terribly unhappy and fuck, I just let go. I thought for once in my structured, scheduled life that I would just fucking do it. I couldn't have made a bigger mistake. It almost cost me my world."

"Can we go home Edward? I need to be in our bed with you. I'm not ready to make love yet. For now, can you just hold me tonight?" She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and it was my undoing. I would give her anything she wanted for the rest of her life.

"Of course baby. Let's go home."

BPOV

It had been a month since Edward's tour ended. We were getting along so well and were falling in love all over again. The months apart from him had shown me a couple of things. Most of all, it showed me that above anything else, I loved Edward Cullen. Edward had started seeing a counselor to help identify the underlying reason or reasons that he turned to drugs. His sessions were going very well and he was becoming himself again.

Since he'd been home, we had shared the same bed every night but hadn't yet made love. In fact, we'd done nothing more than kiss goodnight or hold hands. To say I was in need of Edward was a minor understatement. Tonight, we were going to reconnect in every way.

Edward had to go in to the studio to begin recording "Addicted". His record label loved it and wanted to make it his next single. I had listened to it over and over and loved it more each time. It was hardcore, that's for sure. Sexually, Edward had always been vocal and dominant. His persona outside of the bedroom was gentle and loving, but behind closed doors he became that song. My lady bits tingled just remembering times when Edward made my body sing. He could coax the orgasms out of me from across the room with simply a look. There was nothing sexier than Edward Cullen, and ladies and gentlemen, he was mine.

I was putting the finishing touches on our bedroom and lighting the last candle when I heard the front door open. I arranged myself in the middle of our bed on the black satin comforter. I had chosen to wear Edward's favorite color on me, deep royal blue. I heard him walk up the stairs and stop at our bedroom door. Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door. I smiled as I heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw me.

"Fucking hell Baby, you look amazing. What's all this?" He gestured to the candles.

"I thought it was time to make love to my husband." I held out my hand to him and he took it and walked to stand in front of me. I sat up and began to unbutton the fly of his jeans.

"God Bella, I've missed you. But baby, you don't have to do that." He raised my chin with his finger.

"I know I don't Edward, but I want to." I tugged his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and he stepped out of them and removed his socks and shirt. He stood before me naked in all his glory, his cock standing at complete attention. There was already a bead of pre-cum on his swollen head. With one hand, I grabbed the base of his shaft and brought him to my mouth while my other hand pulled him to me by his ass. I began to swirl my tongue up and down his shaft as I twisted my wrist while moving it up and down the part I couldn't fit into my mouth.

"Motherfucker! That feels amazing baby. I've missed your fucking hot little mouth Bella. Look at you sucking my cock. Shit baby, if I keep watching you take me in and out I won't last another thirty seconds." He wrapped my hair around his hand at the back of my head and gently guided me to the rhythm he liked. I relaxed my throat and took him all the way to the back, swallowing around his shaft.

"Shit shit shit Bella! Fuck, I'm so close baby….so fucking close…."

"Give it to me Edward, give me what you got baby." I was licking the head of his dick while I looked up at him through my lashes. I felt him swell in my mouth and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he was spilling down my throat.

"Jesusssssss Belllllaaaa…..fffuckkk baby I'm gonna" He didn't even finish his sentence when I felt hot spurts of Edward hit the back of my throat with force. Like the greedy whore I am, I swallowed everything he gave me and licked him clean. He fell forward to the bed face first and started laughing loudly.

"So apparently my kick ass blow job skills are funny now?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Goddamn Bella, it's been too fucking long. I surprised myself with the intensity of that one. But now, it's your turn Baby girl." He moved closer to me and slid his hand under my thong, finding me soaking wet already. "Mmm is this all for me Sweetheart? Did you get turned on and this wet from sucking my cock? I bet you want me to fuck you hard with that same cock don't you?" His fingers were already pumping in and out of me while his dirty mouth was working overtime.

"Mmm Edward, make me come baby. Please?" I didn't have to say another word. Edward had my body singing his own song over and over all night long. That man could play me like a piano and I was happy as hell about that.

The rest of the night was spent making love over and over. Edward whispered his love to me while he sang my song and I knew then that I could trust him again. Our bond was strong and beyond a shadow of a doubt I knew that the only thing Edward would ever be addicted to was me, and I was just as addicted to him. The road to happiness is often full of twists and turns, but if your foundation is strong, there is no obstacle you can't face together.

**A/N: There you have it, just a little Edward and Bella-ness to wet your appetite! I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Phew! I feel better now that it's out of my head! Smooches!**


End file.
